Un Serpentard qui avait un Coeur
by Angelika Phantomhive
Summary: J'en avait comme qui dirait marre de la querelle Gryffondor/Serpentard. Voici une petite histoire ou Severus Rogue et son souffre douleur #2 se réconcilierons. Laissez des reviews svp.


Un Serpentard qui avait un Coeur.

Cette année, le trio des Élus finissaient leur dernière année de scolarité à Poudlard, puisqu'ils l'avaient sécher pour sauver le monde.

Dans le bureau directorial, le professeur de potions et directeur des Serpentard faisait les cent pas dans la pièce en rageant. Sa haine pour le jeune Fanel n'a fait que ce décuplée quand il avait appris qu'il avait demandé Orihime en mariage à la fin de leur combat final avec Voldemort.

À cause de ça, il avait encore perdu la femme qu'il aimait.

- Raahh, j'en peux plus de Fanel, il tourne toujours autour de Orihime! s'écria Severus à Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela, Severus? Ils sont ensemble, non…eh non, c'est vrai. Je viens de m'en souvenir. Ils sont fiancés.

- Merci, c'est gentil de me la rappeler, répondit sarcastiquement Rogue.

- Mais enfin, Severus! Pourquoi vous vous acharner sur ce pauvre Folken? C'est un garçon tout à fait charmant, poli et bien élevé. Tout le monde l'adore et nous savons tous les deux qu'il saura très bien prendre soin de Orihime. De mon opinion personnel, je la trouve assez attachant et mignon. Surtout avec son grand sourire.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Je sais que c'est un gentil garçon. C'est juste qu'il…qu'il…qu'il m'enlève ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde.

- Je croyais que c'était Rachel, ce que vous aviez de plus cher au monde.

- …

- Qu'importe, il va falloir que vous acceptiez le fait que Orihime sois avec Folken.

- Ah ça non, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

Puis dans un bruissement de cape, Rogue sortit du bureau.

- Oh la la…je la sens pas bon, moi! soupira Albus.

Rogue était en train de marcher d'un pas rapide dans le couloir des enchantements, quand il croisa Orihime et Fanel adossés au mur au bout du couloir, et qu'ils rigolaient.

Une violente colère envers le jeune dragonien monta en Severus. Il avança vers eux, sortit sa baguette magique et cria.

- FANEL!

Le concerné se retourna et évita de peu un éclair de stupéfixtion lancer par Rogue. Severus voulait éviter de nouveaux ennuis avec le Ministère. Il n'utiliserait donc pas de sortilèges impardonnables. Mais il voulait quand même faire un peu souffrir Fanel.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui vous prend? s'écria Folken.

- Pas question que vous m'enleviez Orihime! Elle est tous ce que qui me reste!

Folken et Orihime étaient surpris d'entendre Rogue appelez la jeune saiyenne par son prénom. Mais ils se concentrèrent plus sur le fait que Rogue attaquaient Folken.

- Je ne comprends pas! Expliquez-vous, professeur, dit Folken.

Rogue serra des dents. Il sentait une boule de gêne monter dans sa gorge et cogner contre sa pomme d'Adam. Jamais il n'aurait pensé devoir se déclarer non seulement devant Fanel, mais en plus devant Orihime. Mais il m'y tout de même son amour propre de côté et se lança.

- JE L'AIME, FANEL! COMPRENEZ-LE! JE L'AIME!

Puis il attaqua de nouveau, essayant de l'immobiliser et de le stupéfixer. Orihime s'était réfugiez derrière une armure pour ne pas être atteinte.

- Et je ferai tout pour vous empêcher de me la voler!, cria Rogue à Fanel.

S'en suivi d'une nouvelle vague de sortilèges et de maléfices.

Pendant quinze grosses minutes, Severus tentait tant bien que mal de toucher Folken avec ses éclairs, mais le jeune dragonien avait un excellent sens de l'esquive et de trop bons réflexes pour être atteint par Rogue.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Folken pris une décision. Il sortit sa propre baguette et cria en pointant son professeur. (Y était aussi tanné de ce petit jeu)

- Expelliarmus!

Aussitôt, la baguette de Severus lui sauta des mains. Folken la rattrapa, la lança à sa fiancée, et avant que Rogue ait pu dire quoique ce soit (comme enlever un nombre incalculable de points à Gryffondors), Folken s'était élancer et avait entouré doucement le professeur qui l'avait tant détesté et qu'il avait tant détesté dans ses bras. Folken, qui était très grand (genre 6 pi 11), était un peu plus grand que Rogue.

Severus ne s'était pas tout de suite rendu compte de sa position avant que Folken ne mette ses mains dans son dos. Il ne savait pas s'il devait le repousser ou l'étreindre lui aussi. Jamais personne en dehors de sa mère, Lily, Rachel, Vari et Orihime ne l'avait pris dans ses bras. Folken, c'était différent. Il pâlit quand ce dernier commença à parler.

- Je comprends parfaitement vos sentiments. Quand Orihime avait dansé avec vous au bal de Noël, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'ai eu envie de vous planter mon sabre dans le ventre. Mais qu'est-ce que ça m'aurais rapporté? De la satisfaction? Je vous en prie, chassez les nuages de votre cœur. Bien que je sais que vous me haïssez depuis que j'ai onze ans et que vous m'avez très souvent…excusez mon impolitesse, fais chier. Je ne vous en aie jamais voulu. S'il-vous-plaît, faisons la paix, une fois pour toute.

C'est à ce moment que Folken senti quelque chose d'humide sur son épaule. Et il se rendit compte que c'était Rogue. Il pleurait. Et il avait serré ses bras autour des fermes épaules de Folken.

- Professeur…

Enfin, Severus le relâcha et le regarda droit dans les yeux…ses yeux…du même magnifique fuchsia que Vari. Severus fini par sécher ses larmes, un peu honteux d'avoir montré sa faiblesse à Fanel. Après avoir retrouvé son air sérieux, en laissant sortir un très léger sourire, il mit une main sur la tête de Folken, lui ébouriffant ses longs cheveux et lui dit.

- Tu parles avec beaucoup de sagesse pour ton jeune âge…Folken.

- Merci…Severus.

Et Folken lui tendit une main, que Severus lui serra en affichant un plus grand sourire. Folken le lui rendit.

Pendant tout ce temps, Orihime était sorti de derrière l'armure. Elle regardait la paix qui était en train de se former entre l'homme qu'elle aimait et son professeur préféré. En les voyants, elle éclata en sanglot et se jeta sur eux en s'écriant.

- Oh, vous deux, j'vous jure!

Puis elle atterrit dans leurs bras. Folken et Rogue l'accueillirent et la pressèrent sur leurs cœurs. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant cinq bonnes minutes, quand enfin, Severus lâcha ses deux étudiants de l'espace et dit.

- Venez, allons boire une bièraubeurre au Trois Balais, proposa-t-il.

Orihime et Folken acquiescèrent.

Et ils partirent pour Pré-au-Lard.

Mais, ni Orihime, ni Folken et ni Severus ne s'étaient rendu compte que Dumbledore et McGonagall les épiaient, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Et voilà Minerva, ils sont grands maintenant, dit Albus. (pensez pas aux couches)

- En effet, confirma Minerva. Et Severus qui a enfin pu voir au-delà de sa haine. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ses mots sortent de ma bouche, mais il faut que je le dise. Je suis fière de lui.

- Gho serait aussi fier de son fils. Grâce à lui, Severus est devenu un quelqu'un de bien…et un Serpentard qui a un cœur.

Fin


End file.
